Rene Vs Tamaki
by Checkerz
Summary: A prompt of Tamaki on the plane headed to Japan.
**_Rene Vs. Tamaki_**

 _Summary: A prompt of Tamaki on the plane headed to Japan._

* * *

 _Author Notes: I've loved Ouran High for years now, it's what got me hooked on anime and manga. I think Tamaki will always be my favorite. I've read all 80 chapters of the manga and I have to say I'm disapointed I haven't written anything for it! Like, how? So much goodness! I did try and write something after that horse trampled Tamaki but...it didn't work out like I hoped. Who knows? Maybe something will happen very soon :) I hope you enjoy this, the reason it's alive is because I've always wondered how he made that change so quickly. I imagine he misses France and his mother very much. Well, enjoy :) Don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

Rene felt his whole world shatter the second he left for Japan.

Everything he knew, everything he was-rested in the heart of France.

He didn't think he could ever do what he just did.

 _Not in a million years._

He couldn't help but replay that last moment with his mother.

Her skin, soft like ivory.

Her smile, brighter than a thousand suns-was tarnished with an endless lake of tears.

 _Those tears…_

He hated himself more than anything in that small moment.

For as long as he could remember all he wanted was just for his mother to smile.

When she was ill or in pain he would play the piano until his fingers bled.

She was his whole world.

 _She was his everything._

You couldn't separate the two.

At least...not until now.

The very tears he so desperately loathed slid down Rene's cheeks.

Would she ever forgive him?

 _Would he ever see her smile again?_

His vision became blurry.

Rene's face crumpled.

A stewardess approached him on his father's private plane, "May I get you anything, Souh-sama?"

The blonde sniffed and pulled himself together, "Non, merci-" he halted before resuming in Japanese, "No, thank you my beautiful lady," then he smiled like he never smiled before.

Smiled through the pain.

 _Through the memories_.

Smiled for a person who was not here with him.

The child alive in Rene made it impossible to move on.

He wanted more than anything for them to turn this plane around.

 _It wasn't enough_.

Embracing his maman the very last time wasn't enough.

But he couldn't be selfish.

Even if it meant never seeing her again…

The fourteen year old illegitimate heir had to do this for her.

 _He had to._

He had practiced in front of the mirror many times.

Rene could smile.

Smile brighter than any dazzling maiden.

He could pretend to be happy.

If it meant his maman was no longer stuck in her bed.

 _Rene might never see her again._

His grandmother never allowed mention of her name pass the lips of anyone in the Suoh household.

The tight grip on his father would never be relinquished.

 _On any of them._

Tears pooled in blue orbs and slipped down untarnished skin.

The clouds disappeared as the sunset pierced through.

Down below he saw what he had only read about in books.

It was still foreign to him.

Even if he was part Japanese.

Rene-

…

 _Tamaki_.

Grew up learning about its culture and language.

Whenever his father would visit he spoke it to him.

Re-Tamaki adored his father.

He looked forwards to seeing him everyday.

There was so much to talk about, so much to see.

Maybe he could survive the next few years in Japan.

Maybe his grandmother would allow him to write to his maman.

Maybe Tamaki would finally be able to scrub her teary eyes from his memory.

The flight attendant came in and politely told him to buckle his seat belt.

Tuning his ears into her words was easy.

He would occasionally miss things if someone talked too fast but Tamaki naturally had been given a Souh worthy education.

"Merci-" he sighed.

There was still some things to work on.

As he gazed out the window the teenager drank the new world in.

He also faced the fact there would be no Eiffel Tower right outside his door.

Tamaki looked at the tourist guide in his lap.

There were so many places to see.

 _Things that had history._

That deserved respect.

The blonde burned a hole through the pages with a faraway gaze.

France was his home.

His Maman... _she was his everything._

He breathed out heavily.

Tamaki was an adult.

He had to act like one.

If he expected to inherit the Souh fortune one day.

He would work for it.

Because when that day came Ren-

…

 _Rene_ would bring his mother to Japan.

He could afford medical treatment to get her the help she needed.

And they, including his father, would be together.

END


End file.
